


Nails

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Nail Painting, One-Shot, Sam has steady hands, fuck gender roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based on this Prompt from Camikila: nail painting, defying of roles; characters: Sam and Kate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails

Kate walked out of the elevator onto the common floor of the Avengers Tower. She didn't immediately see anyone, so she headed through into the open space that was the living room.

Sitting on the couch in a pair of boxer briefs, a bright, baggy sweater was the newest Avengers recruit, Sam. He had a mix of supplies spread out on the coffee table next to him, one foot pulled up on the couch, his knee to his chest. 

"Sammy!" Kate greeted. 

Sam looked up from his foot.  

"Hey Hawkeye #2. What brings you over?"

Kate shrugged holding up the pharmacy bag in her hand. "Clint asked me to grab him some stuff and neet him here.... Oh my gosh, did you paint those yourself?!" Kate exclaimed looking at Sam's right foot where it was stretched out on the floor in front of him.

He looked up from the toes he was currently calmly painting stripes and swirls on.

"Yes," he said cautiously.

"Can you do mine? I can always get my left hand perfect, but never my right!" Kate said. "But I can never get the designs to look that nice!"

Sam shrugged. "Once I'm done, sure. Why don't you pick out a few colours?"

Kate squealed with delight. "You're the best Sam!"

Sam just smiled in response. 

\---

Clint stumbled in bruised half an hour later to find Kate and Sam, each bent over one of Bucky's hands, carefully painting his nails in clean, intricate designs.

When the three of them looked up at him he just shrugged and sat on the couch beside Kate careful not to jostle her and mess up her work.

"Holy shit! Sam your nails are amazing!"

Sam smiled. "Want me to do yours next?" Sam asked nodding to the bottles spread out on the table. 

Clint spotted the bright purple one immediately and nodded vigorously. "Abso-fucking-lutely!"


End file.
